Chris's Experiment
by JustSomeAnonymousWriter
Summary: After overhearing some nerds conversation Chris invites Kevin for a little experiment


It was just an ordinary day at high school, Chris Griffin was at his locker getting whatever he needed when he overheard a conversation nearby. A group of nerds were arguing about some comic book character named Robert Drake AKA Iceman and how he was revealed as gay out of nowhere. 1 nerd hated the idea but another nerd defended that it was justified. There are many cases of closeted gay men having relationships with women, having sex with them, marrying them, having kids with them only to later discover that their gay. You don't know your gay the moment your born, you find that out later in life. Weather its early in their life or in some cases too late.

This got Chris thinking, what if he (by some god given miracle) starts a family with a woman only to come out as gay, he'll end up upsetting the woman which will ruin his family and wasting a huge portion of their lives with the wrong person. Chris has to be sure about his sexuality or else he could end up making a huge mistake. But who would actually be willing to experiment with a loser like himself...Ooohh thats right, Kent Lastname. The guy that had a crush on him, maybe he can hook up with him.

Chris sat at the school stadium because he knows that Kent has after school practice, maybe he can ask him to have sex after practice. After Kent left the locker room he found Chris waiting for him at the door.

"Whoa uhhh. Hey Chris...Nice to see you here"

"Yeah uhh, Kent. I don't know how to say this but...You wanna hook up?"

Kent swore that his heart stopped beating. He clenched his chest so hard that me must have left a mark on his skin.

"You serious Chris?"

"Yes I'm serious. I just uumm...I just have to make sure I like girls or not or else I might be making a huge mistake"

"Hold up. Whats going on?"

"I overheard a conversation about guys finding out their gay too late in their lives. So late that they've already started families with girls. I just want to make sure before I break some girls heart"

"Ohh uhh. Yeah Ok sure I get it. So what? You wanna have sex with me just be sure your straight?"

"Yeah. So you want to?"

"Oh my god Chris. Yes of course I do"

Kent couldn't help himself but give Chris a huge embrace.

"Just to be clear Kent. I'm only doing this as an experiment"

"I know I get it. Look I am prepared to let you go if you find out your straight after all, at least I'll have some closure and finale know what it would be like to be with you. Maybe we could stay friends after this? I'd rather have you as a friend then not have you at all"

"Oh, thats good I guess. So you wanna hook up tonight or..."

"Nah, not right now. I'm a little sore after practice. Maybe tomorrow night? I can book us a motel for a little privacy. I'll text you the details"

"That will be great sure. This isn't the first time I eloped to a motel"

The next day Chris and Kent hung out at lunch to discuss plans for their experiment. They would wait until 11pm to make sure their parents are asleep so they can sneak out to the motel Kent booked. Kent gave Chris the address and room number. I didn't take long for Chris to recognize the adress, it was the same motel he went to with Pam to get away from Jerome.

As planned Chris stayed awake till 11pm, he took whatever he needed and sneaked out the door locking it behind him. He took his bike and went to the hotel. Chris locked his bike to a nearby street lamp near the hotel and went to the motel room.

"Hey Chris. I am so glad to see you here. I kinda thought you changed your mind"

"No I want to see this through. Besides I'd probably feel bad for bailing out on you. So how does this work?"

"You get in bed while I get into something comfortable"

Kent went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He went to the sink and washed his face, he couldn't stop himself from panting. He is finale getting the chance to have sex with the guy he crushed on for so long, not many can say that and he wants to make the sex a memorable one. Maybe even so good that it might turn Chris gay. Kent tried all he can to control his breathing and calm down, he can't afford to look nervous in front of Chris.

At the same time after Kent went to the bathroom Chris stripped into his underwear and sat in bed. Chris was also pretty nervous about this, he's never been with a guy before. And this was pretty much his first time, he's not sure if its gonna be good or if he'll even enjoy it.

Kent finale got out of the bathroom. Chris gasped at the sight of Kent, he's doing a sexy pose and leaning on the door arch while naked. He can see his hard abs and dick dangling between his legs.

"Like what you see Chris?"

"Whoa...Its so smooth"

"Yeah I shaved it. I wanted this to be good for you too"

Kent went to the bed and sat right next to Chris. He noticed that Chris is still in his underwear

"Your still in your underwear?"

"I'm just not used to being naked in front of another guy. I'm also not a very experienced lover"

"Oh, thats great that you were willing to tell me that. I'm not an experienced lover either Chris"

"I guess this is a first for both of us"

"So how do you want to do this?"

"I'm in charge?"

"Well I don't want to force you into doing something your not comfortable with. If you want to leave I won't hold it against you"

"No no I want to do this. Maybe we should take it slow. Maybe start with making out?"

"Sure I can do that"

Kent leaned in and kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris leaned in and did the same. Kent then went to Chris's neck and nipped, sucked and kissed all over it.

"Whoa whoa haha Ok Ok"

"You ok if I do your lips next?"

"Uhh sure"

Kent kissed Chris on the lips and it didn't take long for him to insert his tongue in making Chris moan in shock. Kent continued to make out while Chris sat there taking the kiss.

"Aren't you going to kiss back"

"I'm a little nervous. I've never done this stuff with a guy before"

"Its ok Chris. You don't have to kiss back if you don't want to"

Kent went back to making out with Chris. During the kissing Chris thought that maybe it wasn't fair that Kent is doing all the work and getting nothing in return so Chris pushed his tongue in Kent and returned the kiss taking him by surprise. But that sudden shock of his crush returning the kiss didn't seem to stop Kent and continued making out. After a while they both pulled away out of breath, they took a break to rest.

"So Chris how was it"

"I don't know. It was good I guess, I'm just not used to it thats all"

"So what do you want to do next? Handjob? Blowjob? Anal?"

"I think I wanna try all of them to be sure"

"Whoa you wanna do all that in 1 night?"

"Its ok Kent, I've pulled all nighters before"

"Ok if you say so"

"Can we start with the handjob first? I want you to do it first so I can learn the ropes"

Kent flinched at the offer, to be to touch the dick of the guy of his dreams.

"Kent?"

"Its fine Chris. I just need a moment to process this"

Kent breathed slowly to calm himself. Once he was fully calm he reached for Chris's underwear, pulled it down and threw it across the room. What he found was a really big surprise for him.

"Whoa Chris. Didn't know you were that big"

"Uhh yeah, my dad once thought it was my leg"

"Your dad saw your dick?"

"We were in a steam room. I guess I kinda let it all hang out"

Kent took a moment to stare at the large penis in front of him. He finale slowly reached out and took the dick in his hand making Chris hiss in pleasure. He stroke the dick in his hand slowly at a steady pace, he made sure to monitor Chris's reaction to make sure he's enjoying this. So far so good, he can't stop panting.

"That feel good?"

"Yeah it does... Feels pretty good... Feels better when...its someone else's hand...other then my own"

Kent picked up the pace and started jacking Chris off faster. Chris started moaning with his legs jerking and spasming, toes bent in pleasure while gripping the mattress really hard.

"Ahh...Ahhh...Ahhhhhaha...Oh God"

All those sex fueled moans feeding Kent's ears making him even hornier, he gripped that hard cock harder and stroked faster.

"Oh god Kent...Ahhhh...Ngh...Gaahhh"

Chris never knew getting masturbating by someone else felt this good. He couldn't take any more and arched his back, screaming orgasmically as his dick squirted across the bed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOD"

Chris fell back to the back of the bed panting while Kent still holding on to Chris stroked his dick looser and slowly so he can ride out his orgasm. After Chris finale recovered Kent gave Chris a peck on the cheek.

"How was that Chris?"

"That was amazing Kent"

"See, I knew you'd love it"

"Kent you can let go of me"

Kent is still slowly masturbating Chris

"You sure Chris? Are you sure you don't want me to go on a little longer"

"Kent"

"Alright fine"

Kent let go of Chris's dick which is pretty sensitive now.

"So Chris. You wanna do that with me now? Its not exactly fair if you don't do it to me"

"I know just give me a moment"

Chris took the time to stare at Kents dick to try and muster up the courage to touch it. Its so smooth, a good size and throbbing. Chris reached out his hand and grabbed the shaft making Kent jump a bit.

"Oh god"

"What? You alright"

"No I'm fine. Its just that I've been dreaming of you doing this. Almost hard to believe its actually happening"

Chris gave Kent a peck on the lips to try and calm him down. Once Kent fully calmed down Chris went to work on his dick. Chris surprised Kent as this handjob was really good and well done, Kent was sure that Chris said that this was his first time. Chris is doing a really good job at this, the grip was perfect, the speed was just right and the technique. Ooh god he needed to learn that. Chris later hardened his grip and jacked Kent faster, He couldn't take any more so he screamed in pleasure as he came.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH CHRIS"

Kent fell to the back of the bed put of breath and Chris let go of him. Kent took a moment to recover from his sex high.

"Chris"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you never done something like this before. What you did, you cannot be inexperienced"

"Well you don't masturbate for so long without getting good overtime"

"You gotta teach me that"

"Maybe"

Kent grabbed Chris's dick

"You want me to blow you"

"I'd like that"

Kent leaned to the side and took Chris's dick in his mouth. Chris never had a blowjob before, feeling a wet mouth engulf his dick for the first time was a shock to him.

"Ahh"

Kent stayed where he was and started out by using his tongue to lick all over the shaft, after licking all over Kent began bobbing his head up and down slowly. Chris couldn't stop moaning. Kent didn't forget to lick the slit while working the shaft, overtime Kent started to bob his head and lick faster. Chris moaned louder and louder, who knew blowjobs felt this good, he wished he did this sooner. Didn't take long for Chris to come into Kents mouth screaming, Kent took all Chris had to offer. He made sure to swallowed every drop. As Chris recovered from his orgasm Kent was still on him, blowing him slowly, it was almost uncomfortable given how sensitive his dick got. Chris soon recovered all his strength.

"Hey Kent. You can stop now"

Kent still has Chris in his mouth

"Juff a libble longer"

Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed Kents head pulling him off his dick.

"Your no fun"

"Whatever, its my turn anyway"

Chris stood up and moved to lie down between Kents legs holding himself up with his arms. Chris grabbed the dick and stared at it.

"Whats wrong Chris?"

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before"

Kent gave Chris's hair a soft pat on the head

"It'l be alright"

Kent scooched closer to Chris, pressing the head of his dick to Chris's lips.

"First, run my penis along your lips"

"Umm Ok"

Chris held the dick and slowly rubbed it along his lips

"Alright thats good. Now stick the tip of your tongue out"

Chris stuck the tip of his tongue out of his lips and licked the dick slowly

"Ngh yeah, thats right. Get used to it"

Chris alternated between rubbing the dick on his lips and licking it with the tip of his tongue. Chris soon got used to the dick enough to finale put the head in making Kent hiss.

"SSSSS. Yeah, thats good Chris. Go your own pace."

Chris began sucking on the head, bobbing his head slowly while licking it.

"Hey don't forget the slit"

Chris licked the slit occasionally as he's sucking Kent off. Chris has gotten used to the cock in his mouth that he took in half the shaft, it was almost too much it made Kent grab Chris's head. After some time Chris finale took the entirty of the cock in his mouth.

"AAHHHH YES. Chris"

Chris is now blowing Kent. Bobbing his head at the right speed and licking all over the shaft while licking the slit occasionally. Didn't take long for Chris to spit out the dick frustrating Kent.

"Hey what the hell? Why did you stop?"

"I just don't like semen Kent. I don't want you blowing into my mouth. I don't know how you do it, it looks gross"

"I guess its not for everybody. Wait here I got an idea"

Kent got off the bed and picked up his backpack that was next to the nightstand.

"I kinda prepared for this. I may have brought a few things to make the night more enjoyable."

Kent rummaged through his backpack looking for something. He then took out a small box out of his bag.

"Here. Flavored condoms, even if I come the condom will catch it for you so you don't end up swallowing it"

"Flavored?"

"Yeah. So far I got strawberry, lemon, orange, banana and apple. Which one do you want?

"I think I'll take the strawberry"

Kent ripped the wrapper off the condom and slid it on his dick. He sat in bed with his legs spread open inviting Chris to suck him off again. Chris got in position and continued where he left off. The flavored condom made the blowjob even more enjoyable then before. The strawberry flavored dick made Chris blow him with more enthusiasm. Kent couldn't stand it, he grabbed Chris's head and thrusted his dick in his mouth. It took a while for Chris to adjust and bobbed with head with the rhythm of the thrusting, Kent finale released into Chris's mouth.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH CHRISSSSSSSSSS"

Kent rode of his orgasm while Chris is still blowing him. Even after Kent recovered Chris is still on him.

"Chris you can stop now"

"Buff iffs still flavored"

Kent grabbed Chris's head and slid him of his dick.

"Come on, we got 1 more thing to check off"

"Yeah. Anal"

"You nervous?"

"Yeah. I heard it hurts"

"Yeah it does. But only a little, trust me it will all be worth it. So do you want to get it first or me"

"I think you should get it first. I once did it with a sex doll, it will be more familiar for me"

Kent removed the condom of his dick and went into position lying down on his front, Chris crawled over Kent positioning his dick at the entrance.

"Whoa wait. You should stretch me first"

"Stretch you?"

"Yeah, your dicks pretty big. Bigger then I thought it would be. I need to be stretched first for it to be comfortable"

"Ok how do I do that?"

Kent rolled over lying down on his back with his legs up and bent

"Take 2 fingers and put them in my ass"

Chris took 2 fingers and inserted them in Kents asshole

"Ok what now?"

"Now widen your fingers"

Chris made a scissoring movement with his fingers

"Wider then that Chris"

Chris widened his fingers stretching the hole making Kent wince in pain.

"Oh my god. Sorry"

"No its Ok Chris, I don't mind. You can hurt me a little, it'l be worth it. Now stick your fingers in further"

Chris pushed his fingers further inside.

"Why am I dong this?"

"Inside theres the prostate, your going to want to stimulate it"

"I can't find it"

"Just a little further...Ok a little bit to the left...A bit further... ...AHHHH. There it is"

"Oh good"

'Ok now stretch my asshole while stimulating my prostate"

Chris continued his scissoring movement with his fingers while not forgetting to poke and prod at the prostate. This has been going for a while now that Chris almost stimulated the prostate to the point of orgasm, Kent quickly grabbed Chris's hand.

"Wait stop"

Chris stopped what he was doing

"Don't stimulate the prostate to much. I wanna finish with your dick inside me"

Chris went back to stretching Kent while stimulating the prostate a little less then before.

"OK thats good, I'm stretched enough"

Chris removed his fingers

"Ok so how do you want to do this Chris? Doggy style or..."

"How you are is fine right now"

Chris crawled over Kent again

"Wait"

"What now?"

"Don't forget the lube"

Kent grabbed his backpack and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted a little on his hand and lubed up Chris's dick and another squirt on his fingers and lubed up his asshole.

"Ok now you can go"

Chris slid his dick up Kent making him moan in pleasure.

"Ok now find my prostate again"

"Ok hang on...I think it was around here somewhere...No wait...Uhhh..."

"A little to the left"

"Uh Huh"

"A little further"

"Ok"

"Ahhh"

Chris found the sweet spot and made a mental note on where it was, he began thrusting in and out of Kent making them both moan.

"Ahh...Ahhh...Oh god Chris"

"Uhh...Uhhh...Ahhhh"

Chris couldn't help himself and started thrusting even faster making them both moan louder.

"Chris Ahhh...Ahhhh... Don't sto-AAHHH"

Both of them finale orgasmed with Chris coming inside Kents ass, Chris collapsed on top of Kent while still thrusting in him but slowly. When they both recovered from their sex high Chris noticed that he and Kent have cum covering their chests.

"Eww"

"Its ok"

Kent grabbed his backpack and pulled out a box of tissues, he cleaned the cum of his chest first and Chris next. He then disposed of the tissues in the bin.

"Its your turn now Chris"

Kent slid himself off Chris's dick and positioned him lying down on his back. He moved Chris's legs up in the air and bent them.

"It will be easier to find your prostate with your legs up"

Kent inserted 2 fingers into Chris's ass to find his prostate not forgetting to stretch him while he's searching.

"Ahh"

"Chris. Sorry but you have to suck it up, it will be worth the pain"

Kent wriggled his fingers further in and found his prostate

"Ahh"

"See. Told you"

Kent went back to stretching Chris while stimulating his prostate to make the stretching more enjoyable. Once Chris was stretched enough he slathered lube all over his dick and squirted another bit of lube on his fingers and lubed up Chris's asshole. Kent positioned himself and slid his dick up Chris's asshole, it didn't take long for Kents dick to find Chris's prostate. Kent began thrusting at a steady pace.

"Ahhh...Ahhh..Ohhh Chris"

Chris couldn't believe it, he never knew getting pounded in the ass felt this incredible. He just wished that be bought dildos and butt plugs for himself a long time ago. The pleasure made his legs wrap around Kent pressing their bodies together. Kent began thrusting faster as time progressed until both boys finale came. Kent splooging up Chris's ass and Chris cumming on both their chests. Kent rested his head on Chris's chest to rest while Chris stroked his hair slowly and affectionately.

The next day at school Chris closed his locker door to find Kent standing there.

"Last night was fun eh Chris"

"Yeah, it was"

"So are you.."

"Look Kent. Last night was really fun but now I just need some time to process this before I make up my mind"

"Oh ok. If you need space I can give it to you"

"I promise I'll call you when I discover who I am"

"Alright Chris. I hope you make the right decision"

Kent leaned in and gave Chris a peck on the check before turning around and walking away.


End file.
